Velanna
} |name = Velanna |image = VelannaNice.png |longtitle = |class= Mage |specialization=Keeper |gender=Female |romance= |race = Elf |voice= Grey DeLisle |appearances = Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening }} Velanna is a Dalish elven mage and one of the companions in the Dragon Age: Origins – Awakening expansion. Velanna is rather impatient , but while she usually likes to avoid pointless trouble, and has a hatred of humans, she will willingly help people if shown reason. Dealing with Velanna requires patience, many of her replies are snaps, and she dislikes it when someone assumes something about simply because she's an elf, she may take some getting used to. Background Raised as the first to her clan's Keeper, Velanna knows how much has been lost, and her pride demands that her people lose no more. When you first meet her she has been harassing anyone who passes through the Wending Wood believing humans have kidnapped her sister. She is nature's hand, an instrument of vengeance, and she will never submit. She has the Keeper specialization. Involvement Quests Gifts }} Dialogue Points Below are the spots where you can initiate dialogue with Velanna. On the PC, it can be hard to find the correct spot to click; make sure to hit "tab" and rotate the camera if it's not letting you click on it. *City of Amaranthine: a tree by the stairs to the Chantry -- Dialogue about her life with the Dalish. **Note: The "comforting" answer - "I think you would have made a good Keeper" - makes Velanna disapprove (-1). **The other two choices are neutral *City of Amaranthine: as soon as you enter the Amaranthine map, there is an abandoned house on your right (later used for the Till Death Do Us Part quest) and two city elves nearby. Walking near them triggers a dialogue with Velanna, if she's in the party. **Note: There are only two combination that net you positive approval, one of which is available only to City Elves: ***(+2)"You two should have chosen your words more carefully." "They cower because you yelled at them" and then "You are one scary passersby" ***(+4 -- City Elf Only) "You two should have chosen your words more carefully." "Do I make you sick too?" and then "You are one scary passersby" *Vigil's Keep: the statue of Andraste in the middle of the courtyard. Quotes *''"All people with power never fail to abuse it, even those with good intentions"'' *''"You killed my friends and the merchants kidnapped my sister... They brought this on themselves just as you have!"'' *''"Creators! It's like being pestered by a child!"'' *''"Velana"He wanted to make the world a better place"? What an insipid line. Is that really supposed to make her feel better about his death?"'' *''Warden"I'm not with her!'''' Bugs Trivia * She wears a blond version of Morrigan's "unique" hairstyle. * Her voice actress is Grey DeLisle, also known for her role as Viconia from the Baldurs Gate series to which Dragon Age is a spiritual successor. She shows some similarities with Viconia as well. Category:Characters Category:Elves Category:Companions Category:Awakening characters Category:Magi